Vitani/Main article
Vitani is an Outsider lioness (later Pridelander) and the daughter of Zira. She is the sister of Kovu and Nuka in'' The Lion King II: Simba's Pride.'' Physical Attributes Vitani has light tan-colored fur, electric blue eyes with dark eyeshades, and a tuft of hair on her head. As a cub, she was roughly the same size and possibly the same age as Kovu. She has brighter fur compared to the Outsiders from the Outlands. As a child, her fur was almost orange in places. As an adult, she bears a close resemblance to her mother, Zira, and her head tuft starts to recede as well as gain ear rims. She has freckles, and is thin and lanky, yet muscular like all the other Outlanders. Her fur becomes more yellow and Pridelander-like, though it stays bright. She, like Zira, has trangularly-shaped, almost glowing yellow eyes with beady irises. She is more scruffy, though, with thicker eyebrows and slightly unkempt, slightly longer fur. Personality As a cub, Vitani is shown to be mocking and snarky as she doubts Nuka's ability to lead. Like her mother, she is violent, wanting to engage Kovu in a fight as soon as Zira dropped him. Unlike Nuka, she doesn't seem to care to much about Kovu's being the Chosen One despite not being Scar's son, though her mother has taught her to hate and envy. Almost masculine in her demeanor, she is indeed the "tomboy" of the Outlanders. Her ever-present sneer never fully vanishes. She is determined, violent, and quick-to-judge even as an adult, and loves to mock everything. She almost never gives up. She is belligerent, and often seems indifferent to the reasons for her violence, as if war were a game, a pastime to her. However, her strong nature is eventually worn down at the end, and her violent traits make way for the hidden, kinder ones. Information Early life Vitani was born a Pridelander as her brother, Kovu, was the last born before they were all exiled by Simba. Very little information is available about her. Unlike Kovu, who was initially loyal to Scar, stating that the lion was "a part of him" or Nuka who was merely out for himself, and disliked Scar for not choosing him to be king, it isn't clear if she likes or dislikes Scar. However, since she supports Kovu being King, which was Scar's decision, while Nuka does not, it could be said she liked him as well. It also hints that she likes Kovu and cares for him much like Zira, when she participates in the song "My Lullaby." She seems to regard her younger brother as the only one who will repair everything, and improve their lot in life, a hero of sorts. Her older brother, Nuka, seemed to be charged with watching her and Kovu most of the time. Both younger cubs seemed capable of ditching or otherwise out-smarting him though. It can be assumed she had a difficult up-bringing given how the Outlanders lived along the fringes of the Pridelands where game was scarce. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Cub As a cub, Vitani battles with a dry tree root, sparing her approaching older brother, Nuka, a glaring glance when she hears his complaining and starts to taunt her. She ignores him, and continues to tug on the root, only truly acknowledging him when he snaps it with a claw. Growling, Vitani rises, asking Nuka about Kovu's whereabouts. She is displeased when the older lion makes it clear he doesn't care about Kovu's well being and has no intention of looking for him, nor does he fear or care about Zira's wrath when she returns. She smirks at him when he complains about how he should've been the chosen one, not Kovu, to which Vitani responds "yeah right" daring Nuka to tell this to their mother and pointing out she has arrived when Nuka tells her he will. Zira ignores Nuka, depositing Kovu onto the dry, cracked earth where Vitani goads Kovu into a fight. Later, she is seen in "My Lullaby", singing alongside her mother and brother. While Nuka clearly dissapproves of Kovu becoming King, Vitani doesn't seem to mind, protecting him from Nuka and enthusiastically cheering "Kovu, what a guy!" upon her mother's request. Adult Later, Vitani is once again seen side-by-side with her brother in the Elephant Graveyard. The two overlook the area, and Vitani scoffs at Nuka's discomfort from being there. She leaps down ahead of him, setting two sticks over a geyser, and smirks at Nuka when he is scared by one. Rolling her eyes, she picks up the lit shoot and the two head into the Pridelands, setting it on fire when they spot Kiara. During their arsoning, Nuka accidently surrounds himself in the flare, and after comically escaping, Vitani snatches him from view. After Kovu enters the royal den with Simba's approval, Vitani watches Kovu and Simba under the cover of the night sky, and enthusiastically, but silently urges Kovu to attack. She snarls, turning tail and fleeing from the Pridelands to report the news to Zira. Zira asks for definite confirmation about Kovu's betrayal and Vitani confirms it, as she saw it with her own eyes. During the ambush, Vitani takes up a position on Simba's back, sinking her claws into his shoulder and her hind claws into his hindquarters. When Kovu starts swatting some of the Outsiders away in an attempt to help Simba fend them off, she delivers a powerful kick directly at Kovu's head, sending him flying into a nearby bolder which knocks him unconscious. When Nuka tackles Simba off the ledge, Vitani is the first to lunge at him, missing by a mere hair. As Simba begins to climb the logs clogging the gorge and kicking some down in the process Vitani merely watches angrily as their target gets away. Kovu appears, and she waits for him to push Simba down to his death, but he doesn't so Nuka purues Simba instead. Both, Zira and Vitani watch in horror as a log gives under Nuka's hind paw and he plummets down towards the bottom of the dam and to his death. Vitani looks on as her mother savagely digs Nuka's head out from underneath the rubble, revealing his gasping form. He says his last words, and Vitani delivers a final "Nuka..." before hanging her head. After Nuka dies, Zira directs her rage at Kovu, giving him the scar, and Vitani snarls alongside her at Kovu. After Kovu runs off, she eagerly listens to her mother for further directions as to how they claim the Pridelands as their own. Vitani stays close by Zira as they intrude in the Pridelands, and chooses Nala as her opponent. They have a brief exchange, and then lunge for each other, rolling in the mud. Despite lunging from a higher ground level, she is easily overpowered and outmatched by Nala. The fighting goes on until Kovu and Kiara arrive, standing between their respective parent to keep them from fighting. Kiara explains "We Are One" to Simba, telling her the fighting must stop because it is pointless. Simba tries to counter, but Kiara explains that "them vs. us" is a false statement, as they are us. Vitani is the first of the Outsiders to realize what this means, and refuses Zira's order to attack, and stands by her brother, opposing Zira. Zira threatens her life, losing the loyalty of the Outlanders. Vitani is seen when Zira pounces at Simba, and Kiara tackles her into the gorge, and is later seen in Kovu and Kiara's wedding. Presumably however, she joined the Pridelanders alongside her brother and pride Quotes Family Tree Songs *My Lullaby Trivia *Besides Sarabi, Vitani is the only named lioness in Simba's Pride with ear rims. *When Nala confronts Vitani during the battle scene, she appears to say "Shetani" or "Vitalini" rather than "Vitani", pointing out the potential that the name was changed after production had already begun. The actual name "Vitani" has no meaning in Swahili, but the comparison was logical because the filmmakers thought that "Shetani" sounded rude and was insulting to the character. *Even though Vitani is the only Outsider lionesses with blue eyes, when Nuka and Vitani are igniting their sticks in the Elephant Graveyard, interestingly, she's seen with red eyes (though this could be explained as a trick of the fire). *Besides Tama, Vitani is the only lioness with a tuft of fur on her head. *Due to their similar size and age as cubs, it is possible that Vitani and Kovu are littermates, though Vitani would be the oldest of the litter, as Zira stated Kovu was the lastborn before being exiled. *Vitani's claws are out throughout the whole of the Simba's Pride Movie Gallery See Here References Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Outsiders Category:Pridelanders Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lionesses Category:Movie Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Outsiders Category:Pridelanders Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lionesses Category:Movie Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters